<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t make a sound by ajproctor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620194">Don’t make a sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajproctor/pseuds/ajproctor'>ajproctor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Wentworth - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajproctor/pseuds/ajproctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie thinks there’s something hot about fucking Joan when Lou and Reb aren’t looking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t make a sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting late and Marie, Joan, Reb and Lou were in the unit. Reb and Lou were sat watching a movie together, cuddled up on the a mattress they had brought from one of their cells so they could get comfy. Reb kissed Lou’s cheek and put his arm around her as Lou cuddled up and put a piece of chocolate in her mouth. </p><p>Marie watched them as she sat beside Joan on the sofa behind Reb and Lou. She glanced to Joan who had started watching the movie, smiling slightly at how cute she looked. Her eyes trailed to Joan’s chest. They went down the rest of her body then back up. Marie had needed her all day so she put her hand on Joan’s thigh, instantly gaining her attention. Joan smiled back at her, seeming happy. She kissed Marie’s cheek, leaned her head on her shoulder then went back to the movie. </p><p>Marie moved her hand slowly up Joan’s leg and then slid them down her trousers, touching her through her knickers. Joan looked at her a little oddly, reaching down to get Marie’s hand. "Marie, no", she whispered, though she had a small smile. Marie grinned and came close to her face and her lips. "They won’t know, look at them". She whispered back. Joan looked at Reb and Lou who were engrossed in the film and bit her lip. She nodded. "Okay..." she gave in and took Marie’s hand, sliding it back down. Marie smirked and shoved her fingers down Joan’s knickers, touching her core and then sticking her fingers in. She touched her softly, though the coldness of Marie’s fingers against Joan’s clit made her wetter and she felt her body getting excited. </p><p>Marie went slow, thrusting her fingers deep inside of Joan, loving seeing Joan trying not to make a sound. At that moment Lou turned round and Marie threw the blanket over her and Joan, keeping her hand where it was but stopping.<br/>
"Did you guys see that? Fucking hell!" She laughed, referring to the movie. Marie nodded, laughing but laughing because of how Lou and Reb had no idea what they were doing. Lou turned back round and Marie immediately carried on, surprising Joan with how quickly she was going now. Joan gripped the sofa, trying to stop herself from losing control and squeezed her eyes shut, biting down hard on her lip. "Shhh". Marie reminded Joan to be quiet. She then smirked and got close to Joan’s face. </p><p>"I want you to cum for me right here". She whispered. </p><p>Joan shuddered at the sound of Marie’s voice slightly moaning that last sentence and then orgasmed beneath her fingers, Marie rubbing them hard against her until she finished. Joan breathed heavily as she fell back onto the sofa, looking at Lou and Reb and then at Marie, looking flustered. "You are so naughty". She tried to keep a giggle down. Marie smirked and kissed her. "I know".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>